Olympus Asylum
by Cassandra Starflower
Summary: Mortal AU.Hazel Levesque has always been different. She knows she's unique. But when her mother decides she's too much trouble, she's shipped off to Olympus Asylum, where she meets others, from Leo, the kid who sees fire devouring the room, to Frank, who often thinks he's an elephant. There's something dark, can this group of kids fix each other… before it's too late? ON HIATUS
1. An Introduction

Chapter One

Hazel gazed at the desk in the classroom. The other students were talking to each other, whispering as the teacher graded papers at the front.

A snuffling noise came from the door. _Oh no. Not again._

She looked up. _Don't make eye contact, they'll get aggressive._

Llamas. Again. And, once more, she was the only one who could see them.

Great.

One of the llamas started sniffing the hair of Drew, a popular girl who tormented Hazel mercilessly. The llama seemed to find her hair delicious, and it started chewing.

Hazel frowned.

" _HAZEL LEVESQUE!_ "

She jerked upright and realized the teacher had been saying her name.

"Why do you never pay attention!" Snapped the teacher.

"S-sorry Mr. Rampion. I-I was just…" She sighed. The teacher would never understand why she never payed attention.

Ice began to creep into the room. She felt a roiling sense of dread. _The llamas are gone…_

The teacher began writing on a sheet of paper. Ice crept across the floor. Hazel watched it creep up a seat and freeze the boy sitting in it. _No…_

Ice crept up her legs, and she felt them freeze into place. She watched it creep up her torso and across her arms. She felt it creep inside through her nose. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe…

The teacher froze. Voices buzzed in her ear; ' _Why isn't she moving? She's not even breathing… Little weirdo… It's not like the teacher's threatening her, he's just writing a note…_

The ice melted. Hazel looked around. Everyone was watching her and whispering.

"Hazel, give this to your mother when you get home." Mr. Rampion held out a note.

Hazel took it with a shaking hand. The bell rang. Everyone began to pack up their bags and head for the door.

She drifted forward, looking around nervously. Earlier in the day, when she had headed into the classroom, she had seen a grinning troupe of skeletons, brandishing spears and dancing.

 _Whew. They're gone…_

She edged toward the front doors and hurried out, heading down the sidewalk toward her house.

Upon reaching her house, Hazel opened the front door and froze. Her mother was talking on the phone to someone.

"Yes, I'll call you again if I need to. It's quite possible she'll need it. Yes, thank you." _Click._ "Hazel? Is that you?"

Hazel walked into the kitchen. "Yes, Mom. The teacher gave me a note for you…" She held out the piece of paper.

Her mother read it, then let out an exasperated sigh. "Hazel, child, why? Why must you always do this?"

"Mom, it was the llamas! And then everyone froze!"

"Llamas again!" Her mother said frustratedly. "Please, Hazel, go to your room. I need to call someone."

Hazel walked down the small hallway to her room. She opened the door, sliding in and collapsing on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, words drifting through her head. ' _She'll need it… Why can't you pay attention… Why, Hazel? Why?... Poisoned child… Little weirdo…_

She sobbed. _It's not my fault…_

"Hazel?" Her mother entered the room. "I called some people. They can take care of you better than I can. It's just getting to be a bit too much."

Hazel looked up. "Who?"

"A place called Olympus Asylum."

Hazel felt tears threatening. "You think I'm crazy."

Her mother sighed. "Hazel…" She gestured helplessly at the far wall. A spot on the wall was jagged as though a large, psychotic chipmunk had tried to chew out. Hazel winced, recalling the night she had tried to escape her room. The blood had been mostly scrubbed off, but…

There was a knock at the door. Hazel stared helplessly at her mother, who said, "Hazel, take this locket. Wear it. When you're better, I will come for you. I promise."

Hazel took the locket. Her mother hastily clasped it around her neck, then stood and left the room.

Hazel opened the locket. It was a picture of her and her mother, smiling and laughing.

A woman appeared in the doorway. "Ready to go? I am Artemis."

Hazel stood up and left her room, casting one last glance around.


	2. Hazel Arrives

**Guest: Thanks for the compliment on this, and yeah, I plan on continuing this for sure.**

 **CrazyBlueOwls: Thats the general idea. Annabeth hallucinates spiders(remember the garrison in MoA), Frank sometimes thinkss he is an animal, Leo sees flames everywhere… etc., etc.,**

Chapter Two

Annabeth glanced up from where she sat on a white chair in an all-white room surrounded by an all-white dining room, and multiple all-white bedrooms. Geez, the white was enough to drive one mad.

"Artemis left. She's getting someone." Leo plopped into another seat. His eyes were red-rimmed, as though he'd recently been crying. Annabeth pretended to not notice.

"Wonder what they'll be like." She muttered. She and Leo were the only under-twenties here. Annabeth was seventeen, and had been here since she was seven and the spiders had begun attacking her. **(A/N It's a hallucination of hers)**

Leo was fifteen and had been here for three years, ever since he nearly threw himself out a third story window at a foster home. The foster mother called Olympus Asylum. He and Annabeth had become good friends since he arrived, being the only two teens here.

There was a thump. Then Apollo came in. He smiled cheerfully. "You're not gonna be the only teens any more."

"Who?" Asked Leo.

"A thirteen-year old girl named Hazel."

"Huh." Annabeth was thoughtful. It would be nice to have another girl around. Of course, she could be awful.

"Where's she from?" Questioned Leo.

"She's coming all the way from Alaska."

 _That's a long way._

Several hours passed in which nothing happened. Leo started hyperventilating at one point, but he managed to stop.

Finally the door opened and Artemis walked in, followed by a young girl with frizzy cinnamon-colored hair and golden eyes. Artemis pointed out a room to her, with a plaque reading HAZEL on it, then left.

She looked at them. "I'm Hazel."

"I'm Leo."

"I'm Annabeth."

Annabeth shifted slightly. Hazel's golden eyes were unnerving.

Hazel's eyes shifted to a point somewhere behind Leo and she gasped slightly. On instinct Annabeth twisted to look, but nothing was there.

Hazel looked horrified. Then she stopped moving. She wasn't even breathing. Leo and Annabeth exchanged a nervous look.

Hazel blinked and started breathing again. "Ice."

"What?" Asked Leo.

"Ice." she repeated.

The wind whooshed through the walls and began to swirl around Annabeth. She screamed as it tore at her thin hospital gown, her hair. She dug her nails into her palms, screaming. Then the wind was gone, as soon as it had come. She blinked. Hestia, one of the nurses, was standing in front of her.

"Here." Hestia bandaged Annabeth's hands, and Annabeth realized that her nails had broken the skin. _Sigh…_

"It's bedtime." Hestia said firmly.

Annabeth rose to her feet and headed to her room, with the plaque reading ANNABETH on it.

-linebreak-

In the middle of the night, Annabeth heard a noise like a psychotic chipmunk was trying to chew through the wall.

 _Whaaa…_

Then she heard Aphrodite shrieking from Hazel's room, "Her MOUTH! Oh heavens, it's awful! Ares! Apollo! Zeus! Get in here, Hazel is chewing through the WALL!"

 _Oh._

Annabeth shifted. Then a thought struck her:

 _Why is Hazel trying to chew through the wall?_

 **That's all for now. On to the next chapter! Please R &R!**


	3. Piper's Coming

Chapter Three

Piper woke up, staring at the ceiling of her huge room. She blinked, then sneezed, sending a feather fluttering into the air.

 _Oh no…_

She sat up. Several of her pillows were shredded, along with several blankets.

She scrambled to gather them up, racing to the closet to put them into a box. Then she started trying to catch the feathers.

 _I can't let Dad see I ripped up those pillows and blankets… He's already mad about having to fix that door and get the stitches and my chipped tooth and my torn up fingers from last year… and the broken desks he had to pay for at school two months ago…_

A knock sounded at the door. "Piper?" Her dad called through the door.

 _Crap crap crap crap crap!_

"Yes?" She called sweetly.

"Did you tear up your pillows? There are feathers on the floor." He said.

 _Crap!_

"Uh…"

"Pipes, I can't do this any more. Worrying what you'll try to tear apart next… Pipes, you tried to rip apart a steel door!"

"Your point being?"

Piper's father entered the room. "I'm going to make a call."

He sighed, glancing around at the feathers all over the place, then left.

Piper slumped onto the bed, burying her face in an unshredded pillow, and screamed.

-linebreak-

"Yes?" Asked Hestia.

"Hello, is this Olympus Asylum?"

"... Yes."

"I'm calling about my daughter. Can you take her?"

"How old?" Hestia felt a flicker of excitement.

"15."

Hestia smiled.

"Yes. Name?"

"Piper McLean."

Hestia pulled a sheet toward her and started writing. _Only a few more…_

-linebreak-

Leo shifted, eyes flying open. _Crap._ He was lying in his bed, his wrists and ankles strapped down.

 _Not again_.

His hand was throbbing. When he managed to get a look at it, he sucked in a breath. It was bandaged, but blood was soaking through. _Not again!_

He scowled. _Maybe if they just let me finish… then it wouldn't happen and I wouldn't be stuck here and I'd be with Mom again._

The door swung open and Frank, another newcomer who had joined the group, poked his head in. He looked a little nervous, but he said, "Good, you're awake." He crossed to the bed and unstrapped Leo's wrists and ankles. Leo sat up carefully, wincing as his hand screamed in protest. His mouth tasted like blood. He reached for a glass of water and downed it, sighing with relief as the taste of blood flushed away.

He and Frank headed into the main room, where Hazel and Annabeth were waiting.

 **So this is the first fic where characters are actually depressed which I've written thus far, so cut me some slack, please.**

 **The plot thickens… Why is Hestia so excited about a fifteen year old girl? We'll see…**


	4. A lot of stuff happens

**This is a long one, people.**

Chapter Four

Percy frowned as he shifted. He wasn't entirely sure where he was, only that the whole room was white.

Then the events of the last few days came rushing back.

 _His mother, staring sadly at him as his stepfather yelled and threw things._

 _The world going white._

 _Drowning in water._

 _Fighting as people tried to throw him into a pool of blood._

 _Gabe yelling, hitting him as he screamed himself hoarse._

Percy looked around. Just then, the door opened. A skinny looking kid with curly dark hair poked his head in.

"Hi."

"Oh… hi." Percy replied.

"I'm Leo."

"Percy."

Percy noted Leo had a bandaged hand with blood staining it. "What… happened?"

Leo winced. "I, uh, bit it open then clawed at it. During a fit."

Percy squirmed. "Okay…"

"I know, it's gross. Come on out, the others wanna meet the person who gave Ares a black eye." **(The black eye references the fight in TLT.)**

-this is a linebreak because a week passed between that^ and this-

Leo watched as Artemis walked in a girl and pointed out her door, which read PIPER. Then she left.

The girl eyed them cautiously.

The thing that stood out the most to Leo was the scar on her cheek. It twisted down her face from her cheekbone to her jaw.

Leo unconsciously brushed his fingers against the burn scars on his arm, shuddering.

"Hello. I'm Piper." The girl said.

Several nods.

"Why're you here?" Annabeth wanted to know.

"I-uh, sometimestrytomurdereverythingaroundmeandtrytokillpeople." She said really fast.

"Ah." Annabeth nodded. "You'll fit right in here. I'm Annabeth. Sometimes claw at myself. Because of the spiders."

Piper nodded cautiously.

"That's Frank, I think he thinks he's a fly." Annabeth pointed at Frank, who was trying to climb the wall.

"That's Percy." She pointed at Percy, sitting cross-legged on a couch. Was she blushing? Yeah. She was blushing. **(Ooh, Percabeth!)**

"And that's Leo."

Leo waved. "Hi."

She nodded.

"Oh, and Hazel's in her room. She tried to eat Athena earlier." Annabeth added. Piper blinked.

Leo stifled a laugh.

Then it happened. The itching sensation. The creepy-crawly bitey-scratchy feeling. Then the stretching behind his eyes. He froze. _No, no no no nonononononononono!_

Then a white mist descended over his eyes and then the blind rage filled him and Leo was gone.

-oh no, what happened to Leo?-

And nothing was there and nothing. Nothing. _Mom_.

And he was clawing his way out of a pit of flames, dancing cheerfully, but a seething pit of evil.

And there was another handhold, and he grabbed it but it crumbled and _no_.

 _Mom! Mom! No! Mom, please, no, not Mom! Mami, please!_

And then there was a blissful nothing.

-only I know! Muahahahahaha!-

And then there was a light. It shone in his face, and he tried to shield his eyes, but his hands were held down.

He struggled blindly, and felt like the pit of flames was there, and he was teetering on the edge and

No

Please

Not mom

Take me instead

And there was darkness again.

-I cried writing that.-

Piper could only watch in horror as the Hispanic kid, Leo, starrted screaming and tearing at himself. Annabeth jumped to her feet and ran toward the door and banged on it. Doctors and nurses arrived and dragged him into a room marked LEO and then his cries faded into pleading wails.

It was awful.

-Linebreak. -

Jason glared at the floor.

He heard the woman in front of him sigh.

"Look, Jason, this will be the best for you. Those flashbacks are getting to be too much for your foster parents to deal with."

Jason scowled. "They aren't _that_ bad."

She sighed again. "Olympus Asylum is a great place. There're other kids there, you'll do fine."

Jason yelled, "I don't want to meet others! I just want my sister back!"

She sighed. "This is the best option for you."

"You sound like a broken record." Jason snarled.

"You're going to Olympus Asylum and that's that." She said firmly.


	5. Liquidation And Spiders (oh, and Jason)

Chapter Five

 _The room was dim._

" _Wait here, mijo. I'll be back in a moment." His mother said, smiling at him. She walked back to get her purse._

 _Leo glanced around. The other workers in the machine shop were still inside, not in the anteroom._

 _A woman entered the shop. "Hello, little boy." Her voice was crackly and creaky._

 _Leo looked at her curiously._

 _She was holding a little box._

 _She slowly pulled out a thin little stick, then she struck it against the side of the box. A flame burst to life. It danced on the end of the stick. Leo gasped, eyes wide._

 _She held out the flame. "Touch it, little boy. Prove your strength."_

 _He leaned back slightly. "I can't."_

 _She smirked, then dropped the match on the floor, next to a table. The table burst into flames as she dropped another match onto it. Then she walked into the machine shop. Leo screamed as the flames reached the wall and climbed it._

 _Soon the entire shop was on fire. People were screaming and running out of the flames, but Leo ran into them, heedless of his burns, screaming for his mother. He was nowhere and the flames were dying down and his mother was gone and then everything went black._

 _When he woke up again the perky lady told him his mother hadn't made it out. She seemed nervous while she said it, but he didn't think about that._

 _A few weeks later the flames came, then the flashbacks and hallucinations. When he tried to leap out a window at the age of twelve, he was declared mentally unstable and packed off to the asylum._

 _He met Annabeth there and they quickly became friends._

Leo woke up crying.

 _You're gone. Why couldn't it have been me?_

He sat up slowly, wincing as his muscles screamed in protest. _How long have I been out?_

-linebreak-

Jason glowered as he was walked into the all-white building. A woman with black hair and dark eyes was sitting behind desk.

"Hello," she greeted. "I am Hestia."

He glared at her.

She smiled. "Please head through that door to the patient rooms. Your room has your name on the door."

He slowly moved towards the door. Just before he reached it, he hesitated, glancing back at Hestia. She smiled encouragingly.

"Hera, why don't you escort him in?" she suggested.

Another woman pushed him through the door.

-linnebreek-ispelledlinebreakwrong-

Hestia glanced down at the files sitting on her desk, then recalled Leo's fit over the past three days. He was definitely getting worse, and they had a deadline of one year to fix everyone here. Considering Annabeth had been getting worse, along with everyone else…

Well, they needed to stop these fits before they were closed down and the patient liquidated.

SHe flipped open Leo's file.

Name: _Leo Valdez_

Reason For Incarceration: _Traumatic Experience resulting in fits and hallucinations_

Family: _Mother(she has been told he is dead and vice versa); aunt; cousin_

Place of Incarceration: _Olympus Asylum_

Other Information: _If patient does not recover within one year, he will be exterminated._

Hestia sighed. The people who made that law didn't understand that mental illness did not have a deadline.

 _Those poor, poor children. There're seven now. What will we do?_

Then the scream echoed into the lobby.

-linebreak-

Annabeth woke up and the very first thing she saw was a spider hanging inches from her nose on a thread of silk.

"SPIDER!"

The spider swung idly, then let go of the thread. It drifted toward her face, then landed on her cheek. It pried at her lips, trying to force its way past.

She sobbed, clawing wildly at her mouth, trying to get it off.

Another spider landed on her face, scuttling toward her nose.

She clawed desperately at her face. _Spiders spiderspiderspiderspidernonooooooooooooo not spiders_

She remembered the counselor Chiron Brunner telling her, ' _They're all in your head, Annabeth._ '

 _Not real. Not real._

Blood trickled down her face and the spider drank it off of her cheeks, mouth and nose, then vanished.

The door banged open. Artemis, one of the doctors, looked around, then saw Annabeth's bloody face. She shook her head, then called over her shoulder, "Annabeth had a hallucination."

She moved forward, pulling out a cloth and bandages.


	6. Parents?

Chapter Six

Olympus Asylum Staffroom

Zeus rose to his feet at the front of the room.

"The board meeting will now begin." he announced, sounding rather stuffy and pretentious.

He sat. Hestia spoke.

"We need to figure out how to help the children. They're at risk for being liquidated, particularly Annabeth Chase and Leo Valdez. We have all of them now, so it _will_ be easier, but… we're running out of time."

Her grim statement echoed through the room. Everyone considered their options.

Hera spoke. "Well, part of the problem for Leo is that he was taken away from his mother, and he thinks she's dead. If we can contact her, let her know he's not dead… she can come here."

"We'd need an excuse." Poseidon pointed out. "Like a visitation day."

"Perfect." Hera smirked. "Zeus?"

Zeus sighed. "Let's put it to a vote. Who thinks we should have a visitation day?"

Everyone except for Ares raised their hands. After a glare from Hera, Ares muttered a few curses and lifted his hand.

-linebreak-

Percy blinked.

"Did I hear you right?" questioned Frank. "Visitation day?"

Leo shrank back, his eyes narrowing. "Who's gonna visit me? My aunt?" He snorted.

Percy tried not to look at the scratches and bruises on Leo's face.

Hera sighed through her nose. "You will _all_ have a guest or two. Please return to your normal routine. Oh, and Hazel, you should head to counseling with Mr. Brunner."

Hera left.

Hazel wandered in the general direction of Mr. Brunner's office.

Leo buried his face in his arms.

Percy considered his options. His mom probably wouldn't be allowed to come, and there was _no way_ Smelly Gabe would come.

Actually, Percy would much rather no one came at all then having Smelly Gabe turn up.

"Hey, do any of you think you're gonna have someone turn up?" he asked.

Annabeth frowned. "No, my father probably won't bother. My stepmother hates me."

Frank stiffened. "My mother's dead. My grandmother will probably come and be all disappointed that I'm still insane."

"No, no, no." Leo wagged a finger at Frank. "Really now, you ought to understand this by now!" Leo adopted a pretentious tone. "The proper term is _mentally ill_. I should know. People have been calling me that since I was eight."

Laughter echoed through the room as Leo then proceeded to make a face, letting his tongue hang out and crossing his eyes. Leo, relieved that the mood had been lightened, sat back, grinning and listening to the laughter.

 **Okay, I know this is short, but I'm just trying to get stuff out. So, tiny update. May not be updated anytime soon. Sorry.**


	7. Percabeth Chat

**New chapter!**

Chapter Eight

" _Daddy!" screams the small girl, crouched on a bed. She swats desperately at spiders swarming around the bed. "Daddy! Aunt Natalie! Uncle Randolph! Magnus! Someone, help!"_

 _She shrieks as a spider climbs onto her arm, and shakes the limb wildly. "Helen!"_

 _The child looks toward the door and begins to sob. No one's coming. No one. No one. No one. . . . . ._

Annabeth awoke with a start, gasping, her face wet with tears, throat raw from screaming. She sat up and looked around, sighing at the sight of the plain room with the door shut tightly.

She rubbed her eyes and frowned thoughtfully. Nightmares about spiders were frequent, but this nightmare was different. Because when that had happened in real life, Magnus usually had come. The spiders had always disappeared as soon as he came in, and then he'd smile at her and curl up with her and kept the spiders away. Her father, Uncle Randolph, and Helen had always gotten mad(especially Randolph and Helen), but Aunt Natalie had always just smiled and taken Magnus back to his room.

Alone. No one. She shivered and wondered if that was foreshadowing the future, a future of being all alone.

 _Enough_ , she told herself sternly. The blonde rose to her feet and padded silently to the door. She'd just see if anyone else was awake.

She tiptoed into the main room and quickly spotted Percy sitting on a couch, staring at the wall. He turned his head and blinked at her. "Couldn't sleep?"

She sighed. "Nope." She moved over to a chair and settled down. Percy moved restlessly for a moment, the looked at her again.

"Why'd you come here?"

She blinked at him. "What?"

He frowned. "How'd you end up here?"

She shifted, hesitating. "I, uh, kept hallucinating spiders. My stepmother got really mad at me- said I was being an 'attention-seeker'- and I ended up being brought here."

He tilted his head to one side. "How old were you?"

"... seven."

"Oh. That sucks." He paused. "Have- have you seen your family since then?" He looked fragile and scared as he spoke.

She shook her head. "Might not. I don't know whether my father and stepmother will bother, and I don't know if my aunt and cousin are still alive. And I don't think my uncle would."

"You could ask one of the doctors about your aunt and cousin, maybe."

"Maybe."

They sat in silence for some time, occasionally glancing at one another before quickly looking away. Finally Percy got to his feet and muttered, "Gonna try to sleep." He retreated into his room.

Annabeth looked after him for a moment, then got up as well and returned to her room.

 **Percabeth! If anyone could help me out with something to nudge them a little further along the right path, that'd be great.**

 **And yes, I inserted Magnus.**

 **Again, it's short and I'm sorry, but I just haven't had a lot of inspiration lately.**


	8. Hazel's Nightmare

**Again, it's short and I'm sorry, but I just haven't had a lot of inspiration lately. Also, last chapter was** _ **seven**_ **not eight, I meant to post this one first but messed up and decided to switch the order.**

Chapter Eight

Hazel woke up screaming.

 _The cavern is collapsing around her. Jewels and precious metals rain from the ceiling. Dust billows, filling her lungs and choking her._

" _Mom! Mother! Help! Help me!" she screams, gagging on the foul taste of dust._

" _There's no one to help you now, child." a dreaming, sleeping kind of voice replies._

 _Hazel looks around, but the dirt and rocks blind her. Rumbling fills the cavern and dust swirls, eddying around the child until she can neither see nor hear._

 _And then a deep laugh echoes, as a being rises from a pit, laughing and laughing, taunting, mocking laughter. Thick, knotted, thorny vines wrap around her arms and legs, and she screams again, struggling. The laughter only grows._

 _laughing and laughing and laughing and_

 _laughing_

 _laughing_

 _laughter_

 _echoing_

 _mocking and_

 _and darkness falls._

 **Next chapter, more backstory.**


End file.
